London Calling
by Marcl Terrent
Summary: Set in London, 1988 Margaret Thatcher is heading to a meeting, when she meets a robot in disguise, this leads her on an adventure that will change the shape of Earth's history as you know it. This is set in an alternate G1 Universe that has some changes.


**Location: London, United Kingdom, Earth  
Year: 1988**

London is a quiet place, well at night at least, the commuters are back home, the busy townsfolk are tucked in their beds, the occasional naughty child is sitting at the end of the bed reading a naughty book or talking to their friends with their walkie talkies. But in one place, it is not so peaceful  
"PLEASE! STOP!" Shouted the man with a goatee, as he looked round to a pile of ash that was moments ago his partner in crime  
"I'm afraid that we can no longer allow you to exist Mr. Carsen" said the cold voice from high above the frightened man  
"But..but we helped you!" Carsen pleaded  
"Indeed, now let me help you" replied the cool cold voice, as a blast of purple light filled the room, leaving it vacant of all human life

**Location: London, United Kingdom, Earth  
Year: 1988, The Next Day**

The morning was bright and full of noise, as it always is. The trains and trams were rolling throughout the capital city, the pedestrians were dodging the manic drivers in their cars and on their bikes. A blue Camaro darted between several cars and people alike, with no problems or stalling, it was like the driver was one with the car.  
Children walking to school were stopping and pointing at a large blimp in the sky, it's balloon was purple and black with an exciting pattern on it. The children always love watching things in the sky, especially balloons and blimps. They had no idea what it was advertising, but it looked great no matter what.  
In another part of London, in fact probably the most famous part, Downing Street, a woman was leaving her famous black door with two famous numbers on it, passing an armed police officer and a couple of photographers. She was used to this scene by now, she had been Prime Minister for almost 10 years now. She was Margaret Thatcher, one of the most powerful women in the world, and she was almost late for a meeting with the leader of some far off country.  
"Is my car here yet?" asked the Prime Minister  
"I don't believe so" replied the police officer "Oh wait" he saw a white limousine, it had an official heir to it. The car pulled up to the Prime Minister, and the front door window opened, a man in a white suit and a white hat was at the steering wheel  
"Madam Prime Minister, are you ready for your meeting?" asked the driver  
"Yes thank you" she glanced at his identification discretely "Mr. Trell" she climbed in through the back door, placing her briefcase on the seat next to her.  
The white limousine drove off slowly and turned the corner.  
The interior of the limousine was just as nice as the exterior, the seats were a light brown leather, and there was a polished brown table between the two adjacent sets of chairs, Mrs. Thatcher was impressed  
"Madam Prime Minister, may I speak to you?" asked the driver  
"Yes Mr. Trell, but make it qui-" she looked up, and was shocked to see her driver sitting opposite her, she looked out the side window, the car was still moving "um, Mr. Trell, who's drivi-"  
"I'm driving Madam Prime Minister" replied the driver  
"Please call me Mrs. Thatcher" said the Minister  
"Then you may call me Mistrel" replied the man in white "I have to admit something to you as well. I am not human, I am a sentient robotic life form who is capable of altering his form into another"  
The Prime Minister merely looked at him  
"Obviously, hence the ability to control this vehicle without being at the steering wheel" she stated  
"I'm impressed Mrs Thatcher, I never expected you to be so accepting of these circumstances" Mistrel said, still calmly  
"So why did you expose yourself to me?" asked Thatcher  
"Oh, in the past we had problems with local authority groups, so i now introduce myself to the appropriate local figure of authority to avoid problems" Mistrel explained  
"So you've been to this planet before?" asked Thatcher, he expression different than before  
"A few times, throughout your history, the last time was in 1947 in a location called Roswell" Mistrel wasn't paying attention to Thatcher's expression now, or so it would appear, she was shocked.  
"Wh-what are you here for this time?" asked the Minister  
"We detected some Technology from our home planet of Cybertron on this planet, my team and I are here to find it and see why it is here"  
"And you just happened to be in the area to investigate it?" Thatcher asked  
"No, we are currently investigating a currently Cold Case, the disappearance of Ark-001 many years ago" Mistrel explained  
"So what have you found out?" asked Thatcher, now acting more composed  
Mistrel disappeared and the lights in the car went out, suddenly a series of lights appeared from the sides of the structure and beamed out, Thatcher closed her eyes, but quickly opened them again. In front of her was a series of spheres, and three-dimensional charts and the such  
"These spheres show visualisations of this planet other the ages, the charts tell us the elements present during all those times. This spike here" one of the charts highlighted itself "shows Cybertronium, the primary material in Cybertronian technology"  
"I see" Thatcher murmured, and she did, this meant that other Cybertronian's were here and active "You this means that other Cybertronians are here on Earth?" she asked Mistrel to confirm her suspicions  
"Yes, and it is easier to refer to us as Transformers, it is a common informal nomenclature that species' give us due to our abilities" Mistrel replied  
"You mean it's your nickname?" Thatcher asked, for clarity  
"Yes, and we have now arrived at your meeting place" Mistrel informed her, the holographic images disappeared, and she could see Mistrel back behind the wheel of the car again "I will be bus later on, so I have arranged for your usual service to be reinstated, I will keep you informed on any developments that might involve Earth, otherwise I will keep out of your way. Take care Mrs Thatcher" Mistrel said.  
Thatcher left the car with her briefcase, and no sooner than she had closed the door, the car sped away, dodging all obstacles in it's way. Thatcher stared at it, until she could no longer see it, she then walked up the large stone steps and through the large wooden doors. Unaware that she was about to embark upon a unbelievable adventure.

**Location: London, United Kingdom, Earth  
Year: 1988, a little later**

The White Limousine drove through the busy streets, easily dodging the human's vehicles and pedestrians, whilst contemplating his mission.  
"When we got to this planet, we detected Cybertronian technology, and quickly learned that the Decepticons must be here, the most damning evidence was that two human remains were found cremated in an abandoned warehouse last night, in the area was Decepticon-fuelled energon remnants. Definitive proof. However, the Decepticons are hiding so well, that isn't like them. On a small planet like this they would prefer to be active in their schemes, yet this planet shows no major knowledge of advanced mechanics. We need a way to unveil them..." Mistrel's sensors detected something in the sky "Of course!"  
Mistrel opened up an open frequency to his Autobot team  
"All Autobots, this is Mistrel, I have a Plan"  
"Finally!" replied one of the voices  
"Take your time why don't you?" said another  
"We've been here for days sir, what took you so long?" said yet another  
"The Decepticons have taken to hiding on this planet very well, but this means that they don't want exposure, so I say we expose them" Mistrel answered "NightHawk, you said you wanted a new alternate form didn't you?" he asked one of the potential voices

**Location: House of Commons, London, United Kingdom, Earth  
Year: 1988, the same time**

"And you made contact with it?" asked the voice down the phone  
"Yes" replied Thatcher "It didn't see it's bipedal form, but from what he told me, he is a robot"  
"So these mechanical aliens are invading?" asked the voice  
"No, I don't believe so, the robot and his Transformers are here for an investigation" Thatcher replied  
"How do you know that?" asked the voice  
"He told me"  
"And you believed him??" replied the voice, angrily "You are losing your edge Margaret"  
"And you are too untrusting Ronald" Thatcher retorted  
"Make sure you keep it under wraps, we cant afford for these beings to run rampant on our world" Ronald said quietly down the phone  
"Of course...Mr President" Thatcher ended the phone conversation, and looked outwards towards a large purple blimp.  
Outside the office, unbeknownst to Mrs Thatcher or her recipient was a small black cassette player connected to the phone lines, translating a message from the humans to his leader nearby.

**Location: Hyde Park, London, United Kingdom, Earth  
Year: 1988, a moment later**

The people in the park were all getting excited now, there was a blimp in the sky, and several Jet fighters on the ground, it was an air-show. The children were jumping around, in between the aerial vehicles, and some just staring at the large blimp above them, all trying to decipher the red symbols on the sides of the purple balloon.  
It was now time for an aerial exhibition, so people were awaiting another jet to appear from the air-base a few miles away. No-one seemed to find it peculiar that a blimp was in the air-way though.  
The camera crews were awaiting the star attraction, an F-15 Eagle, to arrive on the scene.  
And there it was, slower than usual, due to it's close proximity to the city and people, but it was there, performing loop-da-loops and spinning, when suddenly it slowed, almost to a stop, several other people began to as well, the cameras looked around, and found what was shocking people. The purple balloon on the blimp had split, but it wasn't falling, the segments began collapsing in on themselves, and then the lower carriage began to fall apart, or so it seemed, it contorted and reformed, till it became a robotic body, and the former balloon-part became an almost cloak. Several of the spectators were beginning to scream now, and started running, falling over each other, the cameras filmed on. The large robot looked at the jet fighter, and began to change it's body, as quickly as it had gone from blimp to robot, it became a duplicate of the jet it stared at, but only purple and black rather than it's standard colours. The new jet sped away into the distance, leaving behind several disturbed spectators, a troubled jet pilot, and several smiling news teams, who had just filmed a real life robot.

**Location: UNKNOWN  
Year: 1988, very soon afterwards**

"Lord Straxus, Soundblaster has reported that a human has made contact with an Autobot, supposedly he has taken the form of a white Limousine, I have sent the shock troopers to find him" said the figure in shadows  
"Good Rook" Straxus said to his lieutenant "Soon we shall be- what!?" Straxus quickly stood up and stared at a monitor hooked into local news stations  
"This was the scene above Hyde Park just moments ago, a Blimp turned into a robot and then into a Jet, and then flew off into the unknown..." the newscaster was saying  
"AUTOBOTS!!!!" Straxus roared

**Location: Meeting Hall Exterior, London, England, Earth**

**Year: 1988, later that day**

Mrs Thatcher and her aide Angela were walking down the near quiet street, of course quiet in London at this time of day just meant that no children were around. There were however many cars, a small group of motorcycles and their accompanying riders, and a few younger children with their parents. Mrs Thatcher decided to walk rather than take another limo because the last ride she took gave her quiet enough to think about.

"Mrs Thatcher!" came a calm, but somewhat distorted voice behind the two, Thatcher turned around, and saw the white limousine. It drove up alongside the two, and rolled down the front windows

"Mr. Trell, how nice to see you again" Thatcher said curtly, she knew this wasn't a nice thing though, Mistrel said he probably wouldn't need to see her again, unless it was important

"Please get in the back Mrs Thatcher, and your associate too please" Mistrel said, just as distorted as before "And don't look back"

Thatcher stopped "What?" she inquired, quietly

"I'm sorry, but the Decepticons know that we made contact, and they've sent a shock trooper squad to deal with you" Mistrel said "Now get in, and don't look too obvious about it being a change in plans, or they will know who I am as well"

Thatcher went to the back door, and pulled it open, she climbed in, and sat down

"Angela, in now!" Thatcher whispered harshly to her Aide. She got to the door, and inadvertently glanced backwards, she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, what were these Decepticons? She climbed into the car, who's door closed behind her automatically.

The car began to drive off slowly, and turned the corner, slowly picking up speed.

"Mistrel, how would they have known of our meeting?" Thatcher asked after a few seconds

"Have you discussed the meeting with anyone?" he asked

"..." Thatcher didn't know what to say

"I understand, I'm sure it was important for you to tell that person, but it might have leaked the information to the Decepticons, and..." Mistrel suddenly stopped "Oh Slag"

"What?" Thatcher suddenly asked

"Trouble, they're behind us" Mistrel said, picking up speed gradually

"WHAT?" Screamed Angela, who turned around, and saw through the tinted back window, she could see several motorcycles approaching the limousine, Motorcycles, but no riders.

"This is Mistrel, all Autobots prepare for Pincer-Hyde manoeuvre" Mistrel said, seemingly on a radio of some sort "Mrs Thatcher, I'm going to speed up now, don't be afraid" he added.

Good thing he said that too, the speed pushed both women into their seats further than usual, and yet he was still able to avoid traffic.

"We will be safe now right?" Angela asked Thatcher

"Of course we will" Thatcher replied, not being honest with herself.

"Good, 'cos I don't want to die ye-" A loud smash suddenly made her stop. The side window just exploded, and a harpoon-like weapon was hanging off the now broken door-windowsill "HOLY SHIT!" Angela screamed in disbelief

"ARGGGHHHH!" Screamed a voice that seemed to be coming from the car itself. Suddenly the scream morphed into another sound, and sound that was like metal scraping together, she glanced out of her window and noticed that what looked like rifles had just grown out of the hood of the car. The one closest to her's end lit up with an orange light, she ducked back into the car's main structure, and saw a beam light shoot from the rifle-like thing, she followed the beam with her eyes, as it struck one of the oncoming vehicles in the front wheel, causing a loud explosion, and the vehicle to flip up, and smash into one of the adjacent buildings. The other motorcycles began to speed up further, and began to take on different flanking positions, as if ready to attack once again

"I'm gonna die in a Limo!!!!!" Angela started screaming

"Angela calm down!!!" screamed Thatcher "We are not going to die!" she said firmly

"Mrs Thatcher, Angela, please prepare to leave the vehicle as soon as we enter Hyde Park" The voice said all of a sudden

"Excuse me? You want us to leave? If you stop, those things will kill us!" Thatcher said, quite shocked

"I know, that is why I cant stop, I have to do this at speed, so I will begin as soon as we enter the Park, the doors will open when we pass the gate, and you must jump out" Mistrel explained

"Do what?" Asked Thatcher

"It'll take too long to explain, and we are nearly there" Mistrel said

Thatcher grabbed her briefcase again, and leaned towards the same door as Angela.

This entrance to the park was closed, they were going to crash. If not for the sudden flashes of orange light from the limo, which blew up the gates. They kept speeding, when suddenly, the table in the middle of the car began sinking, the walls started to fold in on themselves too. They passed the now damaged gateway, and as Mistrel had explained merely seconds earlier, the doors swung open, the two women flew out of the speeding vehicle, onto the soft grass, to find themselves amongst several scared and frightened families and air-show goers, who were still running from the sudden explosion at the gate. Thatcher spun around, and saw the limo folding in on itself and spinning, twisting, contorting, all with great speed, suddenly a giant arm sprang out of the formed side door, reached downwards and pulled off it's exhaust pipe, which, as it swung forward, extended to an unbelievable length for it having been such a small pipe. And then it seemed to backfire, as a blast of orange light burst from it towards the still smouldering gateway, and hit the front-most motorcycle, seeming to ignite it's engine, causing it to explode, taking it's flanking companions with it.

Thatcher looked closed to the car now, which had now finished it's transformation, and there stood a large white robot, wielding a large, thing gun, that was once it's exhaust pipe. This was Mistrel's true form.

The magnificent scene was suddenly shifted to one of horror though, as a large plane-like construct appeared on the scene, and quickly changed it's shape too, as well as being flanked by several other menacing figures.

**Location: Hyde Park Corner Tube Station, London, Earth**

**Year: 1988, same time**

"Mummy when's the train getting here?" asked a little girl to her mother

"Soon honey" the mother replied

A loud horn could suddenly be heard down the tunnel

"Here it is baby" she said, she picked up here small daughter, and grabbed her bags, anticipating the oncoming train.

The rail-line lit up from the tunnel, the train was coming. It was a little louder than usual, and a little early. She peered around the corner, down the tunnel, and quickly pulled her head back again.

A second later the train came past, and rather than stopping, or continuing, it seemed to jump. It crashed onto the platform and continued on it's way.

The platform filled with screams and pleas for help, people abandoning their bags for their lives. The train, and it's five carriages rammed into the escalator, and climbed upwards, shattering the walls and sending debris flying.

**Location: Hyde Park, London, England**

**Year: 1988, the same time**

The large white robot stood tall against the trees of the park, people continued to scatter and scream at the sight of him and the new-comers.

"Well, if it isn't Mistrel" mused the large winged robot "Didn't expect you to come here personally, I pegged you as more of a desk-warming commander. I suppose you wish to know what we are doing here right?"

"Straxus, you are a pitiful leader. You are a minor character in the great scheme of things, you are obviously here to abuse this planet's high levels of energy for your own purposes"

"How dare y-" Straxus began

"Please don't." Mistrel simply said "You were easy to manipulate, I knew that if I risked exposure, you would act out."

"But exposure would hurt you as well" said Straxus

"I didn't expose our species Straxus. The broadcast only aired here in London, at a low viewing time, and now the footage has degraded to nothing." Mistrel explained

"Fine, but you are still defeated, we outnumber you ten to one, you didn't calculate for that?" Straxus boasted

"Oh Straxus." Mistrel sighed "I don't make mistakes." he raised his free arm "Autobots! Roll Out!"

A loud rumble was heard from behind the Decepticons, and two sports cars rammed into two of the soldiers. After the ramming the two cars transformed, much like Mistrel had done minutes before. The blue and yellow robot drew out his gun, whilst the orange and grey robot sprouted large cannons from his shoulders. The two of them fired their weapons at their ramming victims, knocking them out.

A green robot that stood near Straxus began to run towards the two new arrivals, intending to kill, he drew his gun and fell over, as he hit the floor he began smoking and sparking. Straxus looked up, he saw a purple jet spinning downwards. It changed form into a female robot, she deployed a long gun from her arm, and fired. A fourth soldier fell to the ground, a hole in his head.

Straxus began staggering backwards

"Terrorcons! Attack them!" He shouted. The five robots began charging forwards, firing their guns at the four Autobots, who in turn fired back

A horn blares from nearby. The combatants look around, and through the brick wall of the park a large white train roared on, it's carriages all separated from the forward compartment. The six vehicles quickly transformed into six individual robots.

"Fire Railbots!" shouted the former, foremost train. At his command his 5 subordinates drew their weapons and fired upon the Terrorcons.

"Merge!"Screamed one of the monstrous looking Decepticons. The five of them contorted into limbs and a torso, and quickly merged into a large robot.

"Team, combine!" roared the Railbot leader again. He and his team combined into a large robot, when the robot was formed, it began to run forwards, and tackled the large Decepticon. Upon impact with the ground, the earth began to shake, several trees flew upwards, torn from their roots.

The impulse sent Straxus flying onto his back, he tried to stand up again, but felt something on his chest. Mistrel was pointing his gun at his chest

"Mistrel, you wouldn't shoot me, it's not in your personality" Straxus said, cockily

"That's the thing about personalities." Mistrel started "Some people have multiple"

He pulled the trigger.

Mistrel stood over the smoking carcass of the Decepticon, as the large robot that was once a six-carriage train subdued the monstrous Decepticon that he was fighting. The large Autobot began forcibly removing the limbs, to try and revert them back to robotic mode.

Mistrel touched a button on his head

"Delta, this is Mistrel we have nine deactivated Decepticons in the vicinity and five injured ones, prepare an orbital jump and put them into the hold" Mistrel said out loud

"Roger Sir" came a voice in his head.

"Mistrel" came a small voice behind him. It was Mrs Thatcher

" Mrs Thatcher, I thank you for your help, we will leave when we have helped to repair these damages" Mistrel said

"That wasn't what I was going to say" she said, she opened her now muddy briefcase "When I was appointed Prime Minister of Great Britain, I was given some documents that said some disturbing things. She took out a paper folder and held it out towards Mistrel, who was now being flanked by three of his troops.

Using micro-fibres, he managed to turn the pages.

"I'm so sorry" she said

Mistrel kept turning, quite disturbed by the images he documents were showing;

Renderings of a spaceship

Primitive images that resembled circuits

A familiar red symbol

And lots of photographic images, some of a large mountain, a cave, the rear of a spaceship, several deactivated robotic bodies strewn on the floor, and sitting pitifully lifeless in a chair..

"Optimus..." Mistrel whispered, lingering on the image of their lost leader.


End file.
